My Sister's Keeper
by Kizzy85
Summary: This is a story mainly focusing on Olivia. I had this idea in my head and wanted to give it all a try. It contains most of the cast past and present plus a few original characters of my own. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...I'm new here and not really familiar with how this works. I just had a story in my head that I wanted to share with you all. It's a mixture of old and new characters plus some characters of my own. It's not set during a particular time either. Just my own little story. I don't have a beta or anything. Just wanted to put this out there. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **My Sister's Keeper**

 **Chapter 1**

Friday Night

Olivia sat at her desk another late night finishing up paperwork. Munch, Fin and Elliot had all left for a guys night of beer and boobs as Munch liked to refer to it. Normally Olivia would join just for the hell of it but the past month had hit the squad with a heavy case load so she opted to sit this gathering out and get caught up on work.

"Go home Detective" She heard Cragen say from his office.

"Soon Cap, I'm almost done with this last file."

She couldn't help but smile as her bosses exasperated sigh followed her reply.

Feeling the vibration from her cell Olivia looked down at the device.

"You don't know what you're missing Liv. This new girl is hot" El

She frowned at the pig her partner had turned into since his divorce a little over two years ago.

"Slow Down Partner" she replied before finishing her file and then heading home.

Monday Morning

Olivia got off the elevator hot tea in one hand phone in the other as she wrapped up a phone call with ADA Barba.

What she didn't expect was the crowd of half dressed teenage girls that greeted her as she rounded the squad room doors. Immediately she scanned the room looking for her fellow detectives. All she saw was a bunch of Uni's so she made her way to the Captain's office.

"Hey Cap," she said upon entering the office. "What's going on?"

"Guy was murdered last night. Homicide detectives went to the residence to investigate and stumbled on an underage prostitution ring. Munch and Fin are in interrogation room 2. Elliot's waiting for you outside of 1. So far no one is giving up possible suspects or even their own identities".

"Right on it" Olivia responded after being briefed on the situation. She walked hastily to meet Elliot outside of the interview room.

"Good Morning sleeping Beauty, how was your weekend?" Elliot said in greeting.

"Fine until this shit. What's the plan?" She responded.

"Follow my lead," he said with the shit eating grin he was famous for.

Olivia threw her hands up in surrender before following her partner into the interrogation room.

"Hello ladies," she heard Elliot say just before she got sight of the two girls before them. One was a redhead with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The other a brunette with red streaks in her hair and bold brown eyes. Neither responded to Elliot's greeting as they sat with hands joined under the table. Olivia wasn't sure if this was for fear or not.

"So, tell me about yourselves girls". He said grin still intact.

The girls looked at each other then looked back at Elliot without saying a word.

"Fine, I will start. I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson."

Still the girls said nothing.

"Look girls, this act is getting old. Just tell us who offed your pimp and we can send you home to your parents."

Olivia watched as the redhead looked to her friend. That gesture let her know that the brunette was the stronger of the two. If they wanted to get anywhere they would have to separate the girls.

Elliot looked at Olivia and picked up on her train of thought instantly.

"Okay Reds why don't you and I take a walk and leave detective Benson in here to talk with your friend."

The detectives watched as the redhead's big blue eyes opened in fear looking to her friend for protection.

"She isn't going anywhere. Last I checked we didn't break any laws so what we're going to do is leave out that door and you and detective Benson can take the walk your damn selves". The brunette spoke up.

"Well last I checked prostitution is a crime," Elliot responded face now bright red.

"Who said anything about prostitution detective?" Brunette responded.

"Look girls," Olivia responded seeing her partner slowly loose his patience with the quick witted young lady. "I understand that you are scared but what you have to understand is that he is gone. The asshole who had you living this life is dead. Even if we let you out of here, where do you plan on going? Your house is a crime scene."

"We will manage," the strong willed girl responded.

"What about your family? Don't you think they miss you?"

The mention of family caused the redhead to tear up.

"Stay strong Ariel" the brunette chastised.

"I'm trying Bambi but I miss my mom".

"What about you Bambi, don't you miss your family too?" Elliot asked the brunette.

"Fuck family" the young girl yelled at the detective.

"Bambi never had a family" Ariel said softly.

"No bitch, I thought you were my family but obviously not." The brunette yelled hostility still growing.

"I am your family Bams but come on, you're 13 and I'm 17 we can't survive these streets without John."

Hearing the age of the girls hit Elliot and Olivia hard. Elliot couldn't help but think about his own daughters and how this could have been them. Olivia couldn't help but look at the younger of the two and wonder what could have happened to her in those 13 years to make her so harsh to the world around her.

Later that night

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch sat at the bar nursing drinks and discussing their day.

"I hate Mondays" Olivia said before lowering her head into her folded arms on the table top.

"Tell me about it," Elliot concurred.

"I'm just glad all those girls finally spoke up and were able to be reunited with their families," Fin said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Yeah, the looks on those parents faces after being reunited with daughters they thought were dead, I can't imagine," Elliot said still thinking about his own children.

As the guys talked, Olivia couldn't help but think about the one who wasn't reunited with her family. The youngest of them all who was now sleeping on a cot in the cribs waiting for a representative from children and family services to come pick her up.

Bambi who the detectives learned didn't know her real name, received the surname because her big brown eyes reminded the now dead pimp of a deer caught in headlights.

"You still thinking about Bambi?" Munch asked sensing Olivia's mood.

"How can I not?" She asked.

"Liv I know you like to help everyone but it's nothing we can do until she decides to help herself. She refuses to cooperate. We all know that she has only been there for the past two years. That leaves eleven years with a family she refuses to tell us about under a name she refuses to tell us". Elliot said to his partner and best friend.

Olivia didn't respond. She just took a sip of her beer before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

"Detectives" Melinda Warner said as she walked through the squad room.

"What's up Doc?" Munch said while peeking over lowered glasses.

"A lot actually" Melinda said with her eyes on Olivia. "Liv, can I speak with you?"

"Sure," Olivia said before standing up to go into an interview room for privacy.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked?

"I got Bambi's DNA results back".

"It's about time. Any hits in the system?"

"Yes actually. We were able to find a paternal brother and sister" Dr. Warner informed.

"Great. Were you able to get in touch with anyone?" Olivia asked.

"That is actually what I want to talk to you about. Olivia, Bambi was a paternal hit to you and Simon."

Olivia froze.

After moments of silence Melinda spoke again.

"Olivia are you okay?"

"I..."

"Liv?"

"She's my sister?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes."

"So the asshole that raped my mother raped hers too?"

"We don't know that Liv."

"Like hell we don't." Olivia said angrily before storming out of the interview and out of the precinct.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Fin asked as the ME left the interview room.

"I got a hit on Bambi's DNA. She and Olivia share the same father." Melinda responded, sparing her friend the task of reliving this new revelation with her coworkers.

"Damn" the guys all said in shock.

"So where is she now?" Elliot asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the doctor responded her concern evident.

Less than an hour later Olivia found herself standing outside of the youth shelter where Bambi currently resided.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Liv asked herself as the reality of the situation sat in.

She didn't know. All she knew was that Bambi was her sister and there was no way in hell she could leave the young girl here alone to face the situation she just survived.

That word sister played in her head over and over again. So many thoughts raced through her mind. Did Bambi long for a family the way she had growing up? Did Bambi have to live with an alcoholic mother unable to handle the pain brought on by their rapist father? What if Bambi's mom wasn't raped?

With so many questions and no answers, Olivia debated turning around to leave. Just as she was about to, the door to the shelter opened.

"I didn't take you for the creepy stalker type" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked feeling nervous looking at the eyes that she could now see were the mirror image of hers.

"Detective Benson right? Is there a reason you are just standing outside of my door? As I said, I didn't take you for a stalker."

Olivia smiled at the young girl's sass. "I got some news today on your case."

"Didn't realize I had a case," Bambi responded honestly.

"Well you are a young woman and possible kidnap victim. We have a responsibility to try to find your family. That's why we collected the DNA."

"Yeah I know that, I just didn't think you actually gave a shit." Bambi responded.

Olivia ignored the comment and looked down at her hands looking for the courage to speak. "Why am I so nervous right now?" She silently questioned herself.

"So what's the news?" Bambi asked reminding the detective why she came.

"We found a paternal sister and brother" Olivia said looking the young girl in the eyes.

"I don't have a sister or brother. I don't even have a father for that matter so there must be some sort of mistake."

"You sound sure of that for someone who claims not to remember their past." Olivia responded instantly locking into detective mode.

"Look detective just drop this okay. I'm taking care of myself without a family" Bambi said.

It was the first time that Olivia spotted what she thought was fear in the young girl's eyes.

"I can't just drop this Bambi" Liv said in a voice reserved for victims.

"And why the hell not detective?"

"Because Bambi, I am your sister."

"No, you are a fucking liar" the girl screamed.

"I'm not sweetie. We have the same father." Liv said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No. I don't have a father. All I have is the asshole that raped my mother and the last thing I want is to be associated with anything connected to him." Bambi's voice began to shake.

"I understand what you are feeling Bambi" Olivia said softly.

"How the hell could you possibly understand?" Bambi asked.

"Because the bastard raped my mother too."

Bambi stood silently at Olivia's words.

"I know what it's like Bambi. To have your mom, the one person in the world who is supposed to truly love and nurture you, look at you with disgust." Olivia kept going hoping that Bambi would somehow let her in.

"Bambi talk to me."

Bambi looked at the woman claiming to be her sister and everything in her wanted to break down. Wanted to run in this woman's arms and let out a lifetime worth of tears.

Instead she looked down at her clasped hands. Not just her hands but the scar on the back of her hand. The one she got fighting off the broken vodka bottle her mom had aimed at her neck. She wondered if Olivia had scars like hers.

"My mom was fifteen when that asshole raped her," Bambi said just over a whisper. "Did your mom hate you too?" She asked Olivia after looking in the detective's eyes for the first time since the revelation.

"Hate doesn't even begin to describe it," Olivia answered honestly.

Bambi pointed to the scar on her hand, showing Olivia one of many battle wounds.

Without a word Olivia moved her shoulder length hair into a side ponytail exposing the scar on the back of her neck. It was small but the impact of it deep.

Bambi looked at Olivia and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"We have to be the most fucked up group of sisters ever" Bambi said in between laughs.

Olivia couldn't help but join the laughter.

"So what now?" Bambi asked after sobering up.

"We can start with your name," the detective said sincerely.

The girl was silent for a moment her internal battle waging deep. After several minutes she looked at the detective, her sister and replied "Erica".

Olivia was quiet for a moment. Though the gesture was small Olivia saw it for what it was. Erica had let her in, forming a small crack in the walls she had been living behind since God knows when.

"Is your mom still alive Erica?" Olivia asked not sure of what the next steps would be for the young girl.

"She died when I was younger. Drunk driving." Erica said all emotion out of her voice.

"Do you have grandparents or someone whose care she left you in?" Olivia asked not wanting to treat Erica like a victim but needing to know where they stood.

"Grandparents"

"Okay, maybe they reported you missing. With a name, I now know where to look."

"Doubt it," Erica stated. "They couldn't wait to see me go. They blamed me for her death."

"Maybe but they are your legal guardians and need to be contacted." Olivia responded hoping not to overstep her boundaries.

Erica was quiet for a second. Olivia didn't think much of it. In her short time knowing the young lady, she knew the girl liked to think before she spoke.

"I understand you have a job to do detective," Erica began "so I won't ask you to go against that by not calling my grandparents".

Olivia waited to respond sensing there was a but coming.

"However" Erica said with emphasis. "If you try to make me go with them I swear on my life I will run away. I've done it before and I will do it again without hesitation."

"After we contact your grandparents, what happens after that will be your choice. I promise not to push you but you have to promise that you will work with me to come up with a permanent solution that is both safe and stable." Olivia said to her sister.

After a few minutes though, Erica spoke, "Deal" Erica said extending her hand.

Olivia shook her sisters hand with a partial smirk. She couldn't believe the leeway she made with the girl in such a short time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sorry for the delay. I'm enjoying writing this story and I do hope that if anyone is reading it, they are enjoying it as well.

Thanks,

K

Chapter 3

Olivia sat at her desk with her head in her hands. So much was running through her mind. Between her heavy case load and new cases coming up daily, the past two weeks had been busy for the detective.

The thing weighing heaviest on her mind was her newfound sister. Erica had decided to keep her distance from the detective and Olivia had no choice but to respect the young girl's wishes. She knew that if she pushed too hard Erica would run.

Today Erica would be reconnected with her grandparents. The detectives searched Erica's name in the missing person's data base and within two days they had contacted her grandparents. The thing that Olivia didn't understand was why it had taken the couple two weeks to come see their long lost granddaughter. Especially knowing that she was currently staying in a shelter.

Olivia knew it killed her to know her sister was staying at that place. She tried everything she could to get the young girl to stay with her but the young lady refused.

"Hey Liv" Olivia heard pulling her away from her thoughts.

Olivia saw Erica standing there with a powder blue dress and her hair pulled back into a bun.

"New look?" Olivia asked with a raised brow.

"Case worker" Erica said annoyed scratching her tights.

"I'm surprised you went along with it." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I made a promise to someone." Erica said bashful like with her head down.

Olivia thought about their agreement and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't think the young girl was serious.

"Look," Olivia said to the younger version of herself. "I'm not really good with emotions and I can tell that you aren't either. Most likely due to the messed up situations we were born into. But I need you to know that you are my sister and I have your back."

Erica looked at Olivia but didn't say anything at first. She wanted to believe the woman but in her 13 years she had been made enough promises to last a lifetime. None of which were kept.

"You don't have to say anything" Olivia said with a smirk at just how much the young girl was like herself. "I know that the only way to get you to believe that is for me to show you so that's what I'm going to do."

Erica remained silent yet her head was screaming "Please show me".

Just as Erica was about to speak she caught a glimpse of the couple coming through the door. The old pair hadn't aged a bit.

Olivia following Erica's line of sight spotted the couple. "Is that them?" She asked her sister.

"Unfortunately" Erica responded. She had secretly hope they wouldn't come.

Olivia watched as Elliot walked up to the couple and introduced himself. She couldn't hear what was said but judging by the fact that the couple was now looking at Erica, she concluded that Elliot was taking care of formalities.

The trio approached them and Olivia couldn't help but notice how quiet Erica now was.

"Hello" the older gentleman was the first to speak.

"Hi" Erica mumbled under her breath.

"Hello" Olivia said extending a hand. "I'm detective Benson and I see you've met my partner detective Stabler. Why don't we take this meeting to a more private area?" The detective said before leading Erica, her grandparents and the representative from Child and family services to an interrogation room.

Elliot decided to follow as well. He and Olivia stayed behind as the group went in. They decided to look in through the window instead.

"I would think you would want to be in there" Elliot said taking note of his partner's disposition.

"Can I ask you something El?" She responded ignoring his statement.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Let's say God forbid one of your loved ones were missing for years and you got a phone call saying they were found alive. What would you do?" She asked with her eyes never leaving the young girl beyond the glass.

"Olivia" Elliot sighed. He knew what she was thinking because he thought it himself at one point. "We don't know what they have going on. There could have been a number of things that delayed this reunion." He tried to reason.

"Maybe," she responded, "but when they got here today why didn't they run to her and wrap her in their arms and ensure her that she is loved?"

"Maybe they didn't want to startle her?" He said again trying to reason.

"Bullshit" Olivia responded eyes glued to Erica. The young girl for her part kept her head down not looking at anyone.

"Olivia?" He said pleading in his voice.

"Do the two bedroom apartments in your building go for a reasonable price?" She asked.

Elliot just put his head down. "Pretty reasonable" he responded. "Liv please think this through. I don't think I could stand to see you get hurt again like the whole Calvin situation".

"Don't you dare" she said putting a hand up to stop her partner. "You don't get to mention his name to me."

"Olivia you and I both know I had to do that?"

Olivia ignored him.

Just as she focused her attention back to the young girl in there, she couldn't help but notice brown eyes looking back at her.

"I never realized until now that she has your eyes" he said softly realizing his partner had her mind made up.

Olivia didn't say anything. She just looked back at her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the delay. Life happens but I'm back and trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully someone is still interested in this story.

xoxo Kizzy

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 4

"Alright," Olivia said as she opened the door to her apartment. "This is home for now."

She turned back to look at the young girl whom was following behind her.

Erica, for her part was quieter than ever before. Olivia sensed the young girl's walls were going back up and knew that she would have to work extra hard to reassure her sister that she finally had a real home.

"Do you have any comfy clothes in there?" Olivia asked pointing to Erica's backpack which contained all of her possessions.

"No. My life never really called for 'comfy' clothes" Erica replied with air quotes around the word comfy.

"Well lucky for you," Olivia replied deciding to ignore the sharp tone in Erica's voice for now, "My life calls for plenty." She went into her room and into the closet. She looked in an old trunk buried deep in the back of the closet.

"This trunk has a lot of my stuff from when I was in college. I was closer to your size then so you should be able to fit it. Why don't you go through it and see if it's some things that can hold you over until we get a chance to go shopping. In the meantime I'm going to order a…"

Olivia's words were cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get that while you look for something to change into…" Olivia said eying the blue dress again. She could tell her sister was anxious to get out of it.

The bathroom is right outside the door if you need to freshen up.

"Thanks," Erica said as she began looking through the trunk.

Olivia went to the door and looked through the peak hole. She was surprised to see her partner standing there. After the argument they had earlier, she thought she made it clear that she didn't want to see him.

"Hey" he said almost bashful when she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily recalling their argument.

 _***Flashback***_

 _"_ _Liv this is not a good idea."_

 _"_ _I didn't ask your opinion El"_

 _"_ _I know but I'm going to give it to you anyway because clearly you aren't thinking."_

 _"_ _Don't patronize me Elliot. I know full well what I'm doing."_

 _"_ _Liv I know you're desperate to have a family but this isn't the way to go about getting one. Erica has issues. Issues that you may not be equipped to handle. Who knows what she's been through at the hands of that bastard?"_

 _"_ _Desperate to have a family? Really Elliot? Is that what you think this is about?"_

 _"_ _Liv I just want what's best for you."_

 _"_ _You know Elliot, when all the bullshit went down with you and Kathy, I wanted what was best for you too but I didn't shove my thoughts of what was best for you down your throat. Instead I stood by you and supported whatever decision you made."_

 _"_ _This is completely different Liv. Kathy and I thought long and hard about our decision. You're just flying by the seat of your pants. I'm telling you that you need to think about what's best for Erica. She needs counseling and some more things Liv. Let Children and Family services step in."_

 _"_ _She's my sister Elliot. Any Counseling she needs, I will be more than happy to make sure she gets. Contrary to what you may think, I am capable of caring for someone other than myself."_

 _"_ _Liv…"_

 _"_ _Go to hell Elliot."_

 _***End Flashback***_

"I wasn't sure if you had a chance to stop and get groceries. Last time I was here I noticed that the fridge was kind of on E so I got some pizza and soda pop for you guys. Hopefully to get you through the night"

Liv sized him up for a moment before speaking "Is this your way of apologizing for being an asshole?"

Elliot smirked a little. If it's one thing he's always loved about his partner, it was the fact that she always held her own against him.

"Amongst other things."

Olivia opened the door a little more indicating that he was welcome in.

"I won't stay long" he said as he placed the items down. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if there is anything you need. Also, I spoke with my landlord and the 2 bedroom across the hall from me is actually vacant. He said if you wanted to come by for a look, you could schedule something for tomorrow." Elliot finished handing her the card.

"Thank you," Olivia said taking the card.

Just then Erica came out of the room.

"Hey Erica," Elliot said putting on a smile. Truth be told, he could see why Olivia was so drawn to the young girl. Her eyes, just like her older sister's, told stories of hurt and betrayal. It's something in them that made him want to protect them both.

Olivia smiled at Erica's pick. She chose some old sweats and a t-shirt that used to be Olivia's go to outfit for quiet nights she spent in her dorm room studying.

"Hi," Erica said looking Elliot in the eye.

The gesture hurt Olivia. For simple fact that she knew Erica's eye contact with Elliot was her way of standing guard. She wanted more than anything for her sister to feel relaxed here but she knew it would come with time.

"I'm not staying long. Just thought I'd bring you guys something…" Elliot's sentence was cut off by the buzzing of Olivia's cell.

She looked at the phone and realized it was the number of another apartment they passed on the way home. She saw a 'for rent' sign and she dialed the number leaving a message.

"Sorry, I have to take this" Olivia said before going to the bedroom to respond to the call.

"So…" Elliot said all of a sudden nervous.

"So…" Erica responded.

Elliot cleared his throat all of a sudden being nervous.

Erica smirked loving the thought of making the guy nervous.

"How long have you been in love with my sister?" She asked causing Elliot to go into a coughing fit.

"I…" Elliot responded clearing his throat. "I'm not in love with your sister. We're partners and good friends."

"Bullshit" Erica replied with a chuckle. "If it's one thing I've learned over the past couple years is how to read men.

Elliot looked down gaining a sudden interest in a spot on the floor.

"No worries." Erica continued, "She's oblivious to it and I'm not going to be the one to tell her."

Just as he was about to speak, Olivia emerged from the bedroom.

"Sorry, that was a call about the apartment we passed coming home tonight."

"Oh?" Elliot asked, a little disappointed at the thought of her not moving across the hall from him.

"Yeah, just weighing our options you know?" She said while looking at the notes she scribbled down. "While I was in there, I called your landlord as well. We have an appointment with both tomorrow."

Elliot smiled. There was a little hope.

Erica just laughed at the site. The poor hopeless sap was in love with her big sister and Olivia was clueless.


End file.
